Much work has been done on making isotropic or mesophase pitch. Our two recent patents, mentioned above are directed to making isotropic and mesophase pitch respectively.
Although the approaches in the above patents are believed to be the best available technology for making isotropic and mesophase pitch, we have continued our research with a view to improving these processes. We developed an improved two stage process and also provided a better single stage process.